


Chill.

by fireandrain



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, im not sure what this really is but i just love seeing this two interact, mentions of death & violence, wolfkala trash that is what i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandrain/pseuds/fireandrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each world held lifestyles she could only dream of living, each road left to ponder being the reality of those lives, everything altered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes, I made this not really knowing where i was going with it but i thought it was fun to make. I hope you enjoy it!

As the world began to unwind, her nerves bundled in her heart. She could feel her breath hitching once again, that stillness filling her bones, leaving her as still as marble. She had read somewhere, during her first year of university no doubt, that beyond the Earth are infinite universes. Each world held lifestyles she could only dream of living, each road left to ponder being the reality of those lives, everything altered.

These theories would keep her up all night after the incident. This idea of a world where the absent choice came to breath, where he just turned the damn wheel, where he didn’t have such darkness in his eyes. Unlike Sun or even Wolfgang himself, this idea of using brawn to exhume frustrations never appealed to her. In times like these, where the world was beating down against her shoulders, she chose prayer.

Ganesha had always given her insight, in her loneliness came the ability to connect with something much higher than herself. A scientist giving herself away to the comfort of the God illuminating each shadow of her life. She thought of a reality where she didn’t have this, where there was only darkness. Her heart ached.

It had been half a day since she exited the boat from Will and Riley, she could only bury herself in the core of her pillow and inhale the floral scents of her own shampoo. The sheets wrapped around her limbs like a vice, constricting any ounce of steady blood flow. She had been Wolfgang’s unpalatable rage, she could feel his frustration, his desperation for the pain to stop, she felt like a small child, trapped in the bodies of two adults searching for answers.

The smell of blood lingered in her nostrils, mixing itself with the aromas of her father’s cooking, she held back tears. There was no shame in crying, she never was one to bottle up thoughts of emotions, she felt the vibrancy of her memories and was made to understand them. Even as the sweat made her pajamas cling to her in slick waves, even as the wind trickled in to cause a chill on her skin, Kala never held back her sadness, her trepidation, she was alive.

She was still so unsure as to who she was, what she was. She prayed for answers, given offering after offering to Ganesha, Kala laid her hope in her religion just as she always had. The adrenaline that had surfaced throughout Riley’s veins was mimicked in her own system, her heart picked up speed, undulating in the passing minutes.

“You shouldn’t let it get to you.”

Her eyes strained in the darkness, the moonlight settled against the patch of carpet a step away from the window. He was sitting, crosslegged and slouched in the milky white shine of the outside world. Wolfgang’s hair was slicked in water. In another world, she could feel the rain start to pelt the crown of her skull, the wind was howling and sun vanishing. In another reality, he never existed, this day never existed.

“And that should be comforting advice for me?” She knew that to him, her German was immaculate. His Hindi, no matter if he knew that was her mother tongue or not, was just like any other relative she had listened to. She wondered if she was stepping into an alternate world by associating with these people, eight universes colliding together to form a garbled actuality. A flash of regret tore into her chest.

“I did what I had to do. I didn’t mean-” He shook his head, unable to finish his thought.

_I didn’t mean for you to be there._

He didn’t have to say it, she could only dip into the whirlpool of conclusions that lapped around them to find out what was going on. A killer, that’s what he was, that’s what she saw. Though killers didn’t feel this much fear, this paranoia that the worst was far from over. Weren’t killers supposed to brush off apprehension? Weren’t they supposed to only look down upon their victims and feel...nothing? Confusion sloshed in her mind, a thumping pain reverberating as she mumbled for Ganesha to help in guiding her away from the heartache that was eating at them.

“I was still there. Still watching and listening...and feeling. I felt that, I-I can only try to understand why you felt what you did. Your emotions are yours, I can only experience them without knowing the reason behind them.” She sat up, wrapping the bedsheet around her shoulders to keep the chill from nipping at her body. He left the windows open in his flat, the rain strong enough to seep onto his face, she wondered how he didn’t get as frigid as she did.

“I killed him and you can only feel the anger. I killed him to let go, Kala. I killed him to get rid of another fucking monster in this world, I killed him because it made me feel good. Years he knew what was happening, and he never fucking did anything. He only let me become the demon who raised me.” He looked at her, his eyes a deep blue, and she could feel the justification lacing his throat.

She knew this was unusual, this disclosure of who he was, what he had seen. She took it with gentle ease, and tried to decipher it bit by bit.

“You are not like him, Wolfgang. You would have never helped Will or Lito if you were.” She crossed her legs. Kala’s father once said that she always tried to see the best in others, always held empathy in the same regards as intelligence.

“To beat another man and drive a truck into a helicopter? Not exactly saving children from burning buildings or curing the lepers.”

Her heart was still pounding against her ears, the remnants of her concoction trailing in her fingers. She could feel it pulsating in Wolfgang’s brain, the pain was evident.

There had been a boy she had encountered once as a child. His mother had recently died and his father was constantly working to keep them afloat. He would venture into the restaurant from time to time, smelling each meal being made, his stomach was always screaming. Kala knew that swiping him food was stealing, that giving this boy parts of another’s meal would be detrimental if she got caught, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to help him, if only for a little while.

“I am not a little starving boy, Kala. There is no need for you to try.”

His voice was growing languid, emotion choking filling his mouth.

“You saved a woman from being abused, Wolfgang. You gave us a chance to go through another day against the man named Whispers. You’re father was a horrible man, and though you may have slaughtered him and your uncle, the situation is not as clear cut as you make it to be. I-I am sorry that you feel as if I am pitying you, because I am not. I know when someone has the capacity to survive on their own. I just don’t believe that with our...situation, that you have to do it alone. Not anymore.”

She had slipped from the imprint of the mattress onto her carpet, dragging the bedsheets with her. His eyes followed her, she could feel the relief filter through the ache in his bones.

“In another universe, you didn’t grow up with your father, and your uncle may have never existed. Think about it, in the vastness that is our galaxy, there has to be another reality where all of this pain and suffering, it does not occur to us as...vibrantly. It must be a sign that what we feel here, is just another reason for us to get back up and carry on, make the decisions that will better us.”

She sits before him, back straight and hands shaking. She could feel his heart thrum in the pattern of her own, his breathing falling in tune with hers, every nerve ending drumming. If he was a monster, that would make them all the same, and she knew, they couldn’t be.

“If it was that easy, I would feel nothing every day.” He held out his hand, palm facing her ceiling, inviting her.

“It’s only as difficult as you make it, Wolfgang. We can do this together, all eight of us. We’ve been given one another as a sign for something much greater than we can imagine. Whether you believe it or not.” Her hand slides from beneath the sheet, finding his, their fingers lacing. She marvels in the chill of his skin, how warm her body is compared to his own, how different their worlds truly are.

“...Thank you, Kala.” He doesn’t let her see, he ducks his face away before she can really get a look but she can feel awe in his mind that causes his eyes to water.

She can only squeeze his hand and allow him the silence.


End file.
